


Da Kanto ad Alola

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: POV: Pokemon, Wild Pokemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Una serie di piccoli racconti ambientati nel mondo dei Pokémon.1) Amic e Merd (Groudon e Kyogre)2) L'Inseguimento (Torchic e Houndour)3) La Cattura (Allenatore e Tympole)4) La Pensione (Primarina e Feraligatr NSFW)





	1. Chapter 1

Lui e Kyogre avevano sempre avuto dei grossi problemi, fin da quando erano nati.  
La prima volta che aveva aperto gli occhi, Groudon, era sotto terra. Era incastrato nella crosta terrestre, e faceva un caldo porco. La cosa gli piaceva. Il caldo, non l'essere incastrato. Quello non gli piaceva manco pe gnente.  
Aveva quindi deciso di liberarsi da quel luogo insulso. Aveva allargato delle zampe - e che zampe! Grosse e possenti, con molti artigli - e aveva ruggito. Un ruggito che aveva scosso la terra. Aveva quindi scavato quella che probabilmente era la prima caverna della storia, e dopo aver creato abbastanza spazio per sé aveva deciso che era tempo di salire in superficie e vedere cosa ci fosse di bello lì fuori. Peccato che non appena bucò il soffitto iniziò a spillare acqua. E insieme all'acqua iniziarono a spillare le bestemmie, perché Groudon imparò che non gli piaceva l'acqua, ma popo pe' gnente.  
L'aveva quindi ritappata con una zampa, cercando di pensare cosa potesse fare per vedere in alto senza finire a bagno. E così gli venne l'idea di creare un'isola. Fece sollevare con il suo possente ruggito un lempo di terra, magari proprio quella su cui era poggiato, che si alzò e si alzò. Quando finalmente riprese a scavare sopra di lui non c'era più liquido infame, ma un cielo terso, ma anche pieno di nuvole. No, aspetta. Terso e pieno di nuvole non andavano d'accordo, no no.  
Rimase a guardarlo sorpreso, per poi abbassare la testa e guardarsi attorno. Oh, cielo. No, non aveva creato un'isola. Aveva creato una grande isola che però era anche una montagna. Bella la montagna. Ma anche l'isola. Bella, eh, ma non ci avrebbe vissuto. Specialmente per un motivo: che tutt'intorno era pieno di fottutissima acqua. Mare a destra - che brutta parola, mare - e oceano a sinistra. Dove straminchia era finito?  
  
"Wewe."  
  
Wewe cosa. Chi cazzo era che lo chiamava. Chiunque fosse, veniva da laggù.  
  
"We, guagliò."  
  
Groudon abbassò la testa, per osservarlo. Era un pesce dimmerda. Che fosse dimmerda non poteva saperlo, in effetti. Ma viveva lì, nell'acqua di merda. Quindi era dimmerda anche lui.  
  
"Cosa cazzo vuoi?"  
  
Il pesce lo guardò, emise qualche bolla sotto il pelo dell'acqua, e poi tornò in superficie. Portò fuori il muso, e sorrise mostrando i denti.  
  
"Chella zoccol e mammt"  
  
E così l'inamicizia di Groudon e Kyogre ebbe inizio, e divenne famosa in tutta Hoenn.


	2. L'Inseguimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchic scappa da un gruppo di Houndour che vogliono renderlo il pranzo.

Il piccolo Torchic stava correndo, per sfuggire a quei maledetti cagnacci che lo inseguivano. Odiava gli Houndor, con tutto il suo piccolo cuore di pennuto! Mamma Blaziken le aveva detto di non allontanarsi dal nido, ma lui ormai era un uccello indipendente e sapeva che entro poco si sarebbe evoluto. Dieci livelli, quindici livelli, cosa importava! Erano vicinissimi e lui se lo sentiva dentro, che mancava poco. Da Combusken avrebbe fatto il culo a quei maledetti, prendendoli a calci! Ma per ora aveva ancora zampine morbide, piume vaporose e un piccolo becco da cui poteva solo sputare fiamme. Ma gli Houndor non avevano paura del fuoco, e lo avevano inseguito per poterlo trasformare in uno spuntino.  
Aveva così deciso di affrontare la propria paura e sperare che il terrore dell'acqua lo avessero anche i cagnacci. Aveva quindi corso a rotta di collo lungo il versante di una palude, fino ad avvicinarsi ad un luogo che conosceva. Ci andava con gli amici, qualche volta, sotto l'occhio attento di Wartortle, il fratello maggiore del suo amico Squirtle. Era un posto divertente, e avevano creato un percorso apposta per lui dove poter correre sulle rocce. Sapeva che oltre un certo punto avrebbe rischiato di affondare, ma aveva la memoria abbastanza buona e riusciva a ricordare esattamente la posizione di tutti i sassi sotto le ninfee. Certo, si erano un po' spostate, ma era la corrente che le aveva trascinate in giro, non era mica un problema. Quando arrivò al bagnasciuga si lanciò subito sulla prima ninfea, che non affondò. Il gruppo di cani si fermò subito sulla sabbia, guardando stupefatti il piccolo che inizia a saltellare sull'acqua.  
  
"Ehi, boss! Quel pulcino sa camminare sul fiume!"  
  
Il capobranco, un Houndoom, si avvicinò sospettoso alla palude, tastando con una zampa la prima ninfea. Ringhiò nel sentire cosa si nascondeva sotto di essa.  
  
"Idioti! C'è un sasso qui sotto! Possiamo continuare!"  
  
Torchic sentì vagamente il panico prendergli il corpo. Prese a pigolare mentre continuava a saltare, sentendo come gli Houndor più piccoli e leggeri iniziassero a seguirlo seguendo il suo stesso percorso. Ed era sicuro che prima o poi i sassi sarebbero finiti, e solo le ninfee avrebbero continuato ad esserci, lasciandolo in pericolo. Quando raggiunse l'ultimo sasso si fermò, calcolando nel suo cervello di pollo le possibilità di fuga. Dietro di lui gli Houndor continuavano a seguirlo, e in poco lo avrebbero acciuffato. Decise quindi di lanciarsi su una ninfea non sicura, piangendo calde lacrime di addio per un mondo crudele. Non affondò. Il suo peso era così minuto e la foglia così grande che lo resse.  
Si girò verso i cani, ridendo e agitando il codino, mentre la ninfea si allontanava da loro.  
  
"Mettetemi il sale sulla coda, cagnacci!"  
  
Le zanne di un Feraligatr si chiusero intorno alla ninfea, al pulcino e all'acqua. Houndoom rimase ad osservare la scena, insieme agli Houndor terrorizzati.  
  
"Su, tornate a riva."  
  
Li intimò con voce annoiata.  
  
"O sarete il prossimo boccone."


	3. La Cattura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michele cerca di catturare un Tympole.

Stava cercando un bel Pokémon da acciuffare, Michele. Non sapeva bene dove poterlo trovare, e alla fine si era rivolto ad un amico che lo aveva già catturato.  
"Prova ad arrivare in quell'isolotto là, ne puoi trovare. Ma occhio, che sono rari. Non lasciarteli sfuggire! Magari portati un Golbat che con Malosguardo lo blocchi. Oppure un Trapinch con TrappoArena."  
Erano stati consigli più che accettati. Michele era partito, con il suo Trapinch, e aveva raggiunto il piccolo fiume che l'amico gli aveva segnalato. Era piccolo, e l'acqua lì intorno non sembrava neppure alta. Ma comunque troppo da affrontare così, senza pinne o costume da bagno. Quindi chiamò il suo fidato Wailmer, e ci salì in groppa. Insieme attraversarono quel trancio di fiumiciattolo, finché non arrivò sulla piccola isoletta. Si guardò attorno, e controllò sulla mappa che fosse il posto giusto. Dai, era stato più facile del previsto trovarlo. Si sistemò quindi sulla riva, per poi sentire un rumore d'acqua dietro di lui. Si girò, appena in tempo per vedere una figura più che familiare che volteggiava.  
Eccolo lì! Era sicuramente lui, un Tympole! Quanto lo aveva cercato, e finalmente gli era tra le mani! Corse veloce su per la scarpata, per poi avvicinarsi alla polla d'acqua che si trovava in mezzo all'erba. Si guardò attorno, e si preparò con in mano il Pokémon che aveva scelto per quella lotta. Quando lo vide saltare fuori dall'acqua lanciò subito la sfera, e Trapinch uscì gracchiando, pronta a combattere. Il Tympole tentò di fuggire, ma improvvisamente qualcosa lo teneva ancorato lì, vicino a loro. Michele ridacchiò, e ordinò al suo Pokémon di attaccare l'avversario. Colpi piccoli, colpi leggeri. Non voleva farlo svenire. Non voleva vanificare tutto. Il Tympole però era di Tipo Acqua. Fece stancare in fretta la sua piccola bestia del deserto, che iniziò a lamentarsi dalla fatica. Michele utilizzò una pozione su di lei, chiedendole a bassa voce di resistere ancora per lui. In poco avrebbe catturato il piccolo girino d'acqua e sarebbero tutti tornati a casa, e lei avrebbe potuto riposare. La Trapinch annuì, aveva capito e non voleva deludere il suo allenatore. Ruggì verso il piccolo animale aquatico, e riprese a combattere. Quando finalmente gli sembrò abbastanza abbachiato, Michele alzò il braccio e cercò di catturare il Pokémon. Ma quello non c'era più. Era finito tra il becco di una Swanna, che svolazzò libera e strappando dall'influenza di Trapinch il Pokémon. Michele e la piccola rimasero a guardare il cielo, mentre il volatile si allontanava sempre di più dall'isoletta.


	4. La Pensione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due amici fanno accoppiare alla pensione Primarina e Feraligatr.

Reginald voleva far accoppiare il suo Feraligatr con la Primarina del suo amico Saito. Si erano incontrati, avevano deciso che delle uova avrebbero fatto comodo a entrambi e avevano poi lasciato liberi i Pokémon in una zona sicura e protetta. I due si erano annusati, e poi erano scappati velocemente tra i cespugli, per poi infilarsi nella piccola palude che si nascondeva tra le piante. Volevano la loro privacy, e in effetti capivano. Si erano quindi messi a parlare di tattiche in battaglia, di gare, di bacche e delle migliori abilità. Si erano aggiornati sulle novità del mese, su come stavano i familiari, e si erano poi messi a giocare a carte in attesa che i loro Pokémon si dessero da fare.  
  
Nella palude, poco lontana da loro ma ben nascosta dagli occhi indiscreti, Feraligatr aveva iniziato a leccare Primarina, succhiandogli piano il collo prima di scendere, mordicchiandogli il sottile strato vaporoso sul petto per poi scende e strofinare il muso davanti, lì dove si nascondeva sicuramente l'apertura che gli interessava. Non la trovò subito, ma si adoperò al meglio, mentre con le zampe dargli artigli affilati carezzava la coda e la gola dell'altra, che effettivamente sembrava apprezzare stare vicino a qualcuno di così pericoloso e maschio.  
  
"Sembri proprio forte."  
  
Gorgogliò lei. Feraligatr sorrise, e risalì per leccarle il naso e poi la sua lingua.  
  
"Lo sono, baby. Anche tu."  
  
Mormorò eccitato, mentre con un artiglio era tornato a toccare la sua cloaca. La stuzzicò per bene, prima di infilarci dentro il dito. Sorrise tra sé e sé nel sentire l'interno già bagnato, e riprese a leccarle la lingua con più foga.  
  
"È tutto fradicio, qui."  
  
Ringhiò piano, cercando di allargare l'ingresso e facendola mugolare. Lei cantò, felice, lasciando che gli artigli del Pokémon affondassero meglio dentro di lei. Scesero, dove era più umido, e continuarono ad allargare e stimolare. Quando toccò qualcosa, ruggì soddisfatto, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
  
"Ma tu..."  
  
Reginald controllò l'orologio, e fece segno a Saito di alzarsi. Uscì e raggiunse il vecchio della Pensione, e gli chiese informazioni a quel vecchio guardone che amava farsi gli affari privati dei Pokémon altrui.  
  
"Allora, i nostri Primarina e Feraligatr?"  
  
L'uomo si mise gli occhiali e si allontanò, per poi tornare con un gran sorriso.  
  
"Oh, vanno molto d'accordo. Si stanno rotolando nella palude."  
  
I due fecero un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
"Ah, grazie al cielo. E a quando i piccoli."  
  
Il vecchio si pulì gli occhiali con un panno.  
  
"Piccoli? Sono due maschi."  
  
Disse tranquillo. Gli amici si guardarono, e iniziarono a gridarsi addosso. Ma i Primarina non sono tutti femmina? Ma credevo l'avessi tu la femmina! Ti pare che possa chiamare una femmina John Cena?!


End file.
